Mated with a Malfoy
by ink-wells
Summary: During one star-studded night at Malfoy Manor, with Hermione a reluctant guest, she runs into none other than the heir of the estate in the basement...chained to the wall. WEREWOLF FIC.


**Prologue: Witching Hour**

* * *

Tears sprung to Narcissa's eyes the moment Draco wandered in, a lost look in hie eye and his clothes in shambles.

"My boy," she gasped, her fingers reaching out to touch his face even though she was metres away. "What's happened to my boy!" Her accusing glare was turned on the shamed man ambling behind her son, but Fenir Greyback was not in the mood for fingers of blame being pointed at him and instead took the easy option.

"Relax," he drawled, leaning against the wall and folding his large hands under his armpits. "I got him back in one piece, didn't I? Like I promised? He loved it, didn't you my boy?" He reached out a consoling hand and slapped it upon Draco's shoulder. Narcissa's chest hitched, when the young man gave a loud wail and stared blankly into space.

"What have you done to him?" she asked shakily. "Why is he doing that? Make him stop!"

Although Draco's mind was far far away, the sound of his mother's voice was the hinge for him to stop staring into space, and stare at his mother fruitlessly instead. His mouth opened wide, almost like a cheshire yawn, and a pink robust tongue licked quickly at his lips before it darted back in again.

"I wouldn't cuddle him if I were you, Narcissa," Fenir said nervously, letting his hand drop from Draco's shoulder. "He's still searching for a teat to suckle from."

"_Excuse me?" _

This was news for Narcissa, an unpleasant blow that had been building up for some time since Draco's 20th birthday. Surely she had heard Greyback incorrectly? How could a grown man, despite however young he was, still be searching a teat to suckle from? This was not her Draco. Draco was a strong headed individual, with his wits and wares about him. Her Draco was proud to have been in Slytherin, and a seeker at that, despite however many times Potter & Co pipped him to the snitch.

And Lucius was in Askaban! It wasn't as if he was still an influence on the boy.

"Narcissa, you have to remember- in terms of wolf years he's still a cub. He's not able to differientiate from wolf and man yet but given time-"

"Given time?" Narcissa shrieked, suddenly standing nim-rod straight even though a second before, she had sat hunched like a weathered woman. "It's your fault he's like this, Fenir! My son didn't ask for this! _None _of us asked for this!"

All eyes were drawn to the middle of the room, as Draco suddenly chose to sit on the floor, buttocks and all, and began acrobatically trying to reach his ear with his foot. "He's trying to scratch his ear," Fenir said with some fondness and reached out a hand to scratch Draco's itch for him. The instant Fenir's hand delved into Draco's peroxide blond hair to scratch his scalp, Draco closed his bemused eyes in satisfaction and lent into Fenir's hand. A contented whine being torn from his throat.

"Good boy," Fenir patted him.

"Stop it!" Narcissa shouted, scandalized. "Get your grubby mitts off him! And GET OUT!"

She pointed her finger at the door behind Fenir, silver bangles clashing angrily around her wrist. With her fierce expression and blond hair tumbling around her like a wraith, Fenir was suddenly struck unsure whether to leave his kin with such an angry witch. "You can't cast me out," he said in a low voice. "There's so much I have to teach him. About women. About how to control himself around them. When and why the monthly cycle works-"

"GET OUT!"

There was no denying that. Eyeing the wand clenched in Narcissa's fist with a sneer, he snarled and whipped his hand out of Draco's hair. Ignoring the pitiful yelp from his cub, he swivelled on his legs and walked out off Malfoy Manor promising retribution. Not long after he had gone, Narcissa took one last look at her heir, currently on the floor trying to sniff his own bullocks, and burst out into big, gulping tears.

"Oh, _Draco!"_

* * *

**The Next Chapter is going to be double/triple this, so review my lovelies! :D**


End file.
